


Only a Game - Forte

by Bobcat Moran (Bobcatmoran)



Series: Only a Game [1]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobcatmoran/pseuds/Bobcat%20Moran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mega Man characters play the games they're featured in: Part 1, In Which Classic Series Forte Tries Out A New Video Game And Is Greatly Frustrated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Game - Forte

"Argh!" The yell echoed throughout Skull Castle. The word "READY" blinked on the TV screen and then a tiny figure in gray and orange armor beamed down in front of the onscreen cityscape. Forte picked up a game controller, and the little gray figure decimated a mettool in a stream of purple shots.

"Stupid game. They finally make one where you can play me instead of the blue pipsqueak, and they can't even get that right," Forte groused. The gray on-screen figure winced as it was hit by a shot from a Sniper Joe. "I mean, I don't make that dumb face when I get hit." Another flurry of purple shots took out the Joe.

Leaping from ledge to ledge, the little on-screen figure made its way across a pit of lava, pausing to take out enemies along the way. At the last ledge, the figure soared across the gap in a double jump, only to be struck down by a fiery ball that came hurtling out of the lava pit. The little gray figure exploded in a burst of orange, and the words "GAME OVER" flashed on the TV. Forte swore.

"Tsk, tsk. Such language," a deep voice said on the couch beside him.

"Shut up. Like you'd do any better, Shadow Man."

"I think I would." Shadow Man held out a hand for the controller. "That was your last life, wasn't it? So it's my turn."

"Fine." Forte shoved the controller at him, then crossed his arms and slouched down in the couch, glaring at the TV. "Hey, what are you — the hell you playing as that blue loser for?"

"Better upgrades," Shadow Man said. "His dog's more useful than yours, too."

"You leave Gospel outta this," Forte warned.

"It's only a game."

"Hmph."


End file.
